A Ninja's Creed
by beanseh
Summary: After striking the final blow against Madara, Naruto is torn from his dimension in a final vengeful act with the Kamui. Lost in the world of Assassin's Creed during the golden age of pirates how will Naruto make his way in the world. (Also I would love to see a more competent author tackle this xover taking a ninja to ac rather than the other way)
1. Displaced

**A Ninja's Creed.**

Chapter 1 – Displaced.

He didn't know where he was his eyes hurt too much to open, he could hear shouting and fighting, but couldn't make out any of the words. The last thing he remembered was fighting Madara Uchiha, every time he thought he had the upper hand Madara would pull some new and never before seen power or trick and he would be struggling again.

He remembered Madara using his unholy eyes to combine the bijuu into the juubi, even taking Kuruma from his very stomach. Naruto had had to change target to the juubi and leave the shinobi alliance to distract Madara while he dealt with it. By the time he had used the sage arts to absorb the monster the demon in human form, Madara, had already decimated and killed all of the alliance's strongest ninjas, several of his friends included.

He hadn't known it but he had played the part Madara had expected him to in absorbing the juubi, Madara now had vessel with the power of the juubi he was capable of exerting his control over with the Sharingan. He hadn't counted on just how stubborn Naruto was though, his original plan had been to use his already broken tool Obito, who would have been unable to resist his mind control, that plan had been ruined by Naruto but his ever evolving plan had simply swapped one tool for another.

Attempting to exert control over someone with chakra, who is in tune with their own and that of the environment around them is like trying to use a toothpick to change the direction of the flow of a river. In attempting to control Naruto Madara had had to change his eyes from Rinnegan to his eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

With Naruto advancing on him at speeds utterly untraceable with normal eyes, even for ninja eyes, he only had one chance to ensnare him. When he realised it wasn't working it was already too late Naruto was already mid strike, but he wasn't going to allow some snot nosed brat with no concept of just how powerful he was to get away with killing him, his final vengeance was to trap his killer inside another dimension altogether with his Kamui.

As Naruto raised his kunai up and pierced the soft underside of Madara's face ending perhaps the greatest ninja's life with the most basic of ninja tool he was sucked into unending blackness.

How he had escaped and where he was now was something Naruto didn't know. He couldn't feel the juubi anymore and his own chakra was replenishing slowly, he had never felt this exhausted in his entire life.

The shouting became clearer as his head stopped hurting so much.

"Keep your distance." Shouted a rough voice, followed by a sharp bang, shocking Naruto upright and his eyes open.

Looking around he could see two men one warmly dressed in dark multi-layered flowing leather, that his trained eyes could see were meant to allow for freedom of movement in the arms and legs. Rather than using solid sections of material it used vertical strips in layers to provide both minor protection for slashes and versatility in concealment, even from his position he could see eight potential spots weapons could be hidden.

The other man was dressed in very basic rags barely covering his body; the rough course linin was frayed and worn. It wasn't dyed and unlike the other man's clothes seemed to be made for cheapness as opposed to comfort.

While the first man had no visible weapons now he had thrown the device he had used to create the bang away, the second was clearly armed. Two swords hung from his belt, one long the other shorter, like his clothes Naruto could tell they were poorly made and barely cared for, a lifetime of scavenging weapons had left him able to tell this at a glance.

Naruto stood up to follow them and immediately wished he didn't as a wave of nausea hit him. Putting his hand to his head to quell the pounding it felt sticky, pulling it away he could see it was covered in blood. Obviously he had hit his head on something when he landed, but he had had worse and that wasn't going to stop him following these two.

A short distance away they came to a stop in a large clearing, the well-dressed man appeared to have given up on running away. Either they hadn't noticed him following them, and he hadn't been exactly stealthy about it, or they simply didn't care. By the time he had a decent vantage point they were already engaged in combat.

It was over quickly Naruto judged from his movements that the well-dressed man was already heavily injured as he was favouring his left side despite clearly being right handed from the way he held himself. He made a mistake of lunging at the rough blonde haired man, over extending himself and agitating his injury, something his opponent capitalised on, brutally countering him pushing him far beyond his balance making him fall.

"It didn't have to be this way mate; we could have gotten off this island together if you hadn't shot at me." The rough blonde said. The man spat at him in return.

"You pirate scum are all the same, no belief in anything more than the gold in your pocket and the rum in your belly, I hope you die a painful death." The floored man said.

"So be it mate." The blonde said stabbing his long sword through the man's eye without any further ceremony.

Naruto approached as the blonde was going through the other man's possessions, searching his still warm corpse for anything useful. He coughed to make his presence known, so as not to startle the man, his combat had been, for a ninja utterly slow, but Naruto had no weapons on him and had learned from his master that first impressions can mean a lot, even if they aren't true, perhaps especially if they aren't true.

Looking up from the letter he was currently reading the blonde stranger held up his short sword, pointing at the new arrival.

"Where'd you come from mate?" he asked stowing the letter in his belt and readying his long sword in case the newcomer was hostile.

Deciding discretion was advised and that as Jiraiya had taught him, information is power, he lied.

"I don't know, I think I hit my head." Naruto lied, showing the man his bloodied hand and craning his head to show the bloody patch of hair.

"You all right there mate; your eyes seem a little odd?" The man said lowering his long sword but keeping his offhand weapon ready, though not rose.

"What do you mean, are they bloodshot or something?" Naruto asked having no idea what the man meant, his eyes though they had hurt to open originally now felt fine.

"They are kinda grey and ripply, I dunno how to describe it mate, here look." He said raising the broad side of his sword so Naruto could use it as a mirror.

Steadying the blade with his hands Naruto could see his eyes reflected back at him, the same eyes he had seen on the Juubi, Nagato, Obito and Madara the Rinnegan. Shocked but alert enough to know that it obviously want a good idea to have them on display judging by the man's reaction he focused on the chakra draw he hadn't noticed before and ended it, opening his now blue eyes.

"Err; probably best you pretend you didn't see that, dattebayo." Naruto said, completely failing at his earlier attempt at leaving the stranger with no information about him.

"Whatever you say mate, what'd say we find a way off this island, Edward." The man introduced himself, offering his now empty hand having put his swords away.

"Naruto, nice to meet you" Naruto said taking the man's hand and giving it a shake.

Naruto watch as the man stripped his fallen enemy, taking his clothes, with only mild incredulity; he had done the same in the past while on an infiltration mission for Jiraiya. Though when he saw Edward discard the mounted wrist blade he took them for himself feeling exposed without at least some weapon.

Walking to the edge of the nearby cliff at the edge of the clearing the pair of blondes could see a modest ship.

"That looks like our way off this island mate." Edward said to his new companion, before diving off the cliff into a pool below.

Unperturbed by his new friend's showy exit Naruto leapt to a tall tree growing from just beside the pool his recently departed friend and dived into. He then ran down the side of said tree so that he was by the poolside as his friend rose to the surface.

"How'd you get down so fast if you didn't dive?" Edward asked confused.

"ninja." Naruto answered with a huge grin on his face as if it answered everything, perhaps it did.

Making their way to the edge of the pool they could hear voices, presumably from whoever owned the anchored ship by the bay. With a glance between the two blondes they each fled to hide in different directions, Edward in a heavy shrub bed area, Naruto up a tree with heavy foliage.

It was clear from the start of the conversation the pair overheard that the men in red uniforms intended to steal the portly fellow's ship, despite it also being clear he had done nothing wrong; they even intended to hang him. Another glance between the two and it was decided they would help the ship's owner by taking out the troops intent on his execution, then barter that service for passage off this island, much was said between the two without the need for words.

Edward struck first, pulling a nearby guard into his shrub, killing him in the process. While Edward rifled through his kills possessions, Naruto put his newly acquired blades to use taking out a pair of troops not far from his tree. Rather than alert anyone to their disappearance he formed a pair of clones and henged them into the guards, while he hid the bodies in the dense foliage of the island.

Edward moved to a new hiding spot, slowly sneaking up on an outlying guard, Naruto had retreated up another tree, his henged clones continuing the guard's patrols. His patrolling clones were passing by the corralled sailors when one made a brake for it.

"Stop that man, shoot him." The leader of the red dressed men shouted, his hat clearly fancier, indicating his importance, if Naruto had learned anything it was the cooler the had the more important you are.

A few of the red dressed troops kneeled down, readying their wood and metal sticks, aiming at the running man. Naruto and Edward took advantage of this distraction Edward pulling another guard into his shrub, Naruto and his clones killing the now kneeling guards leaving only the leader alive, sparing the sailors.

Naruto's clones disappeared in wisps of smoke, leaving only the portly fellow, his sailors, Edward and Naruto on the beach.

"Please don't hurt me." The man said.

"Now why would we do that mate we just saved you from these turncoats?" Edward said, with a look to Naruto that said to play along.

"Ah then thanks are owed kind sirs, unfortunately I've no coin to share at the moment. My ship is heavy with cargo, if you'll accompany me to Havana I can pay you once I sell my goods." The portly man offered.

"Aye that'll about do it, what do ya say Naruto, Havana good for you?" Edward asked.

"Anywhere fine so long as there is people, there." Naruto responded.

"Then it's settled, you will accompany me to Havana and be rewarded. You know at first I thought you both pirates the way you handled those men, so quick and smooth like you'd done it a thousand times before." The cheery man said never noticing the uncomfortable looks on the two men as they set about untying his sailors.

"Pirates, I've been told I have roguish good looks, but I've not been mistaken for actual rouge before." Edward lied easily slipping into a friendly manner with the man.

"Names Edward by the way and this hear is Naruto, traveling companion of mine of late." Edward said indicating himself then Naruto.

"Stede Bonnet, merchant by trade." Stede said.

Introductions out of the way the group set about moving the goods the soldiers had unloaded back onto the ship. The captain having been killed first as an example Edward seized the opportunity to make himself one and took charge once they reached the ship.

The four day journey from what was apparently called Cape Bonavista according to Stede was plenty of time for Edward and Naruto to get to know each other. Though they kept it quiet from Stede, the man seemed quiet naive even by Naruto's standards; Naruto shared the truth of how he ended up on the island. When it became clear that the elemental nations didn't elicit any kind of recognition from Edward Naruto concluded that Madara's Kamui had permanently separated him from his friends as a final revenge.

Edward however had had a hard time getting over the concept of assassins that also paint fences, Naruto's explanation that you couldn't expect there to be enough combat missions to keep a city full of ninja busy all the time seemed lacking. His explanation of chakra seemed more like magic to him than anything else but at least it explained the extra people Naruto had conjured up on the island.

Though he was indeed naïve both Naruto and Edward had gotten on well with Stede, his friendly nature made him easy to get along with.

A.N. the juubi's chakra and hence itself was consumed in the process of transferring Naruto to his new dimension so we won't be seeing it again.. Probably. Madara is dead I skipped over the way things happened because it's not important to the story I want to tell.


	2. Decisions

Chapter 2 – Decisions.

Arriving in Havana a few days later they docked at Havana. As they walked through town to the inn, in which Stede had arranged to meet his trade partner, Edward pointed out the sights to Naruto now knowing from his story that much of what he saw for foreign to him.

In passing a weapon shop Naruto could tell that he would have to find a forge to make himself some kunai an a ninjato as all the shop seemed to sell was heavy long blades, that would either hamper his movement or cause him to overbalance himself swinging them.

The actual journey through town was uneventful, even though Stede's very being seemed to say victim, the presence of two clear warriors had warned away the pickpockets Naruto had spotted. When he spotted them it was in observing the disparity between the rich and poor of the town, like before when he noticed the difference in dress between Edward and his victim it was clear from only a glance, so few in this city had any money to spend on the luxury of warm clothes, something he had had even in his youth.

Once they reached the tavern however things did not stay that way, while Naruto was at the bar getting drinks with the reales that Stede had given him for his part in saving his life. A few roughens had taken that opportunity to start a fight with Edward, knowing he could take care of himself Naruto stood back holding the drinks waiting for Edward to finish up.

Naruto watched as Edward swiftly dodged and counted the half-drunk thugs, breaking their defences and then their faces. It seemed however that the local soldiers were waiting for just such an opportunity as ten of them stormed the area demanding everyone raise their hands. Edward threw a smoke bomb, which he had time to make on the ship, as a distraction for himself and fled the area.

Naruto however not truly knowing what he was going to do in this new world wanted to avoid upsetting the authorities if at all possible and followed their instruction with Stede, something he would regret when said authorities decided everyone at the tavern was a pirate.

A self-important man with a mildly fancy hat entered the tavern courtyard and instructed the troops to stand at ease. Quickly the man identified his targets, Stede and another man also wearing fine clothes.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" the man said putting his hand inside Stede's sample wares box he had brought to facilitate his trade.

"Sample wares to sell?" Stede said happily not yet realising his situation.

"Did I ask you?" the man snapped back, slapping Stede for his effort.

"I think what we have here is stolen goods, pirated from a Spanish galleon sunk just two days ago." The man said, pacing in front of the lined up bar patrons.

"I assure you sir it is not I grew these on my own plantation." Stede said much to Naruto's consternation as the man slapped him again.

"I say they are stolen goods, so they are stolen goods. Here you are in possession of stolen goods trying to sell them off in a known pirate hangout, I'd say that makes you a pirate wouldn't you?" the man asked daring Stede to answer.

"Now see here." Steed was cut off with another slap.

"I wasn't asking you, pirate." Upon closer examination of the contence of the sample box the captain decided he wanted the sugar.

"I could of course be persuaded to look the other way, all it will cost you is the sugar in your hold, and you wouldn't want to be hung for piracy now would you?" he continued as if he was giving Stede a choice. Something similar happened with the other well-dressed man as the captain instructed his men to escort Stede back to his ship and take the sugar.

If this was happening every time a trader came to town Naruto thought it no wonder there was such a disparity between the rich and poor, it was like Gato and wave all over again. He hadn't stood for it there and he wasn't going to stand for it now, Stede was a good man and didn't deserve to have his livelihood stolen.

His shake down done the captain left without even bothering to arrest the thugs that had started the fight with Edward, it never having been the point to begin with. Naruto took the opportunity to create several clones, as a professional ninja he was more than adept at remaining undetected when he truly desired it so following what amounted to a trained civilian in his eyes was no challenge for his clones.

By the time Naruto had gotten back to the ship to meet up with Stede the Spanish troops had already confiscated his sugar and anything that looked valuable from the captain's office. Edward wasn't long in meeting up with the pair ether having led a few troops on a merry chase around the town before escaping himself.

It was collectively decided between Edward and Naruto that this crime wouldn't stand; Edward seemed especially interested in getting back his property stolen from the captain's cabin.

"I need that package back mate." Edward said to Naruto.

"What's so important about it?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know or care mate I just know the bloke I killed on that island seemed to think it was worth dying for and that according to the letter I took off him the governor here in Havana seems to think it's worth a fair price too." Edward reluctantly replied not wanting to share the potential reward.

"fair enough but we need to get Stede his sugar back and I'm going to kill that captain, I won't let him keep doing this to honest traders, you might have missed it with your escape but it was clear this wasn't the first time they'd done this. I wouldn't be surprised if the men in the bar weren't on the pay role to start fights when traders stop at the bar, for that matter Stede's trade partner never showed up either, that's fairly suspicious too." Naruto said making Edward wonder just how corrupt the Spanish navy in the area was.

At that moment the clone Naruto had made to follow the captain, who he had learned was called, Mendoza, dispelled informing him of the captain's final destination, the fort at the edge of town. He also learned that he intended to use the stolen goods to buy slaves from a captain passing through town, though he had no idea what the captain intended to use them for.

"Come on follow me I have a lead on our missing goods." Naruto said leading Edward to a dock near the fort with a clear view of the entrances, both water-side and land side.

"The troops took the sugar and valuables back there, while I can't be absolutely certain, I'm fairly sure they took the valuables to the office on the north side tower. Captain Mendoza is meeting with the slave ships captain; he will lightly bring him back here or have him bring his ship here to exchange goods once he is done, I would say that gives us about an hour before he returns." Naruto informed Edward.

"Good, that's plenty of time to get in and back out again without being noticed. I can see at least three good ways In. That tree over there over hangs the water pretty close to the fort could make for a good entry point. The water side dock only has one guard, at ground level. The north tower seems pretty climbable too those wooden supports for the joists seem eroded by the sea, should be a good point for climbing on." Edward explained, completely missing Naruto's face when he said he didn't intend to be noticed.

"That's not good enough Edward, I'm not going to let this stand, this whole operation is going down today. There is no way that the troops in that fort don't know their captain is ripping off the honest traders coming through this port, I'm not going to let it continue." Naruto passionately told Edward.

"You can't take on the entire fort with just two daggers strapped to your wrists mate. Hell if they call for reinforcements this is one of Spain's biggest military encampments in the Caribbean." Edward tried to explain to Naruto.

"They aren't going to have the chance to call for reinforcements, today you get to _see _how a ninja works." Naruto said stressing the word see with a gigantic smile on his face as if the whole thing was a joke.

Shortly after saying that Naruto took off running across the small patch of exposed ocean to the dock entrance, surprising both Edward and the guard at the door, though only Edward saw him the guard died to fast to know what hit him. Edward followed after hopping from mooring posts to the docking platform were Naruto had killed the guard.

Inside the building Naruto had already killed another guard in the store room, this time choosing to hide the body in a closet. Edward was at again surprised when two more Naruto's simply appeared and became the guards taking their positions, as if nothing had happened.

Naruto continued on clearing out the guards with the efficiency of a killer trained from childhood on the most lethal spots to strike at. The bodies continued to be disposed of in convenient ways, from hiding them behind crates, to hanging them out of windows on the seaside of the fort.

Edward had by now separated from Naruto and made his way to the captain's office by himself, only need to take out one guard that was clearly explicitly guarding the door.

Inside he found the captain's office to be a veritable treasure trove of stolen valuables, nothing as overt as piles of gold but the wall at least was decorated with expensive looking rapiers and an elaborate chair sat behind a huge dark wooden desk. All of it so far beyond the means of a captain's pay, that he concluded Naruto must have been right.

Not wanting to get caught, when Naruto inevitably altered a guard with his vendetta for the innocent traders that had been robbed, he searched the desk of the captain looking for his lost goods. Finding them and more he made sure to take what he could carry using every pocket available to him, it wouldn't be possible to take a chest, at least not past all the guards.

Exiting Mendoza's quarters he found a guard waiting for him, quickly snapping to his combat stance, he was surprised when the guard didn't reciprocate. It turned out in fact to be one of Naruto's clones in disguise; it became clear when it spoke with Naruto's voice directing him to the original, waiting in the cargo storage area.

"Are they all you now mate?" Edward asked both impressed and a little afraid, he hadn't been in the for more than two minutes and already Naruto appeared to have completely taken it over and it didn't even look as though anything had happened to the outside observer.

"yep, thirty six Naruto clones, henged, just waiting for Captain Mendoza to return now, then I can spring the trap and leave a message." Naruto said proudly.

"that's a ballsy plan mate, going' ta make some enemies like that you know." Edward said thinking of the scale of just what the Spanish would send after Naruto in revenge.

"Ah, but you see that would require them to know who did this, a ninja is never seen unless he wants to be, ninja rule number thirty four." Naruto said.

"Oh, I guess you're right if they are all dead who's going to know who did this." Edward said.

"Now grab a box and head off with those clones over there, take the goods back to Bonnet's ship I won't be too long. Oh and one more thing, you might want to make sure you and Stede have a good alibi." Naruto instructed Edward getting him out of the immediate area so that his escape would be easier.

Later when Mendoza arrived with the slave trader Naruto's clones showed them both into the court yard saluting as they did so. It wasn't until the door was closed, so that no one outside could see anything untoward, did Naruto spring the trap.

The captain was quickly dispatched with a dagger to the carotid artery, something he wasn't expecting from one of his own men who had held the door open for him. His companion didn't have time to scream at the horrific sight next to him as he was accosted from behind by another clone, he wasn't killed however just silenced by a hand.

Naruto had need of the slaver alive; he couldn't very well free the slaves without knowing witch ship they were on. The interrogation if it could be called such, was short. The slaver already scared out of his mind to see the mutiny of the Spanish troops in the fort, never knowing it was all Naruto, practically babbled the answered to his interrogator's questions in the hopes of living through it. It wasn't to be though, ninja rule thirty five a ninja leaves no witnesses.

He couldn't leave any more of a message than the dead bodies, any more would point blame squarely at Stede. The question now was what message was he sending, a declaration of war, from who, England? Rather than leave a mess he emptied several barrels of black powder around the fort and piled the others at the base of the towers, he would make this look like an accident, one fire jutsu from a clone would be all it took after he was long gone.

Once back at the docks Naruto mentally instructed his clone to destroy the fort, the explosion from that was head clear across Havana, the perfect distraction for freeing the slaves on his new ship. The sailors on the slave traders ship didn't fare any better than the soldiers at the fort except this time there was far fewer of them, the majority of the crew being in town spending their pay.

Naruto freed the slaves into town, most of them picking up weapons and some clothes from the dead sailors who had held them prisoner for the long journey from Africa. The remaining crew in town wouldn't live to see sunrise vengeance visiting them all in one form or another.

His newly acquired ship secure Naruto decided it was time to meet back up with Bonnet and Kenway and hope they had a decent alibi for the last hour. Upon finding them he learned that Edward had made sure Stede had visited a church for their alibi, the troops wouldn't question that if they came calling.

A.N. im less happy with this one than the first chapter it doesn't seem real enough, it seems too quick I don't know why or how to fix it, hence the request for a competent author to take the rains on a similar style story


End file.
